Small Drabbles
by jolleIQ
Summary: A collection of small drabbles from the show, focusing around the daily lives of Star and her friends! Hope you like it!
1. Star & Marco

**A/N: Like the title says, a collection of random drabbles that explore the daily lives of Star, Marco and their friends! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy and Disney, I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Math's the problem**

"No Star, that's not how you multiply" Marco stated, warning her that she had made a basic multiplication mistake, causing her to frown. He took the pen from her hand and decided to complete the equation himself. "And... there!" He stated as he put down the pen "Se, _this_ is how you're supposed to do it"

Star looked at the numbers written down in front of her, then groaned. "This is too hard!" The girl complained with her arms crossed and an angry frown on her face. "Why do I even have to solve all these pointless eqa- what's its!" She exclaimed.

"First off all, they're called equations" Marco corrected her, causing Star to give him the 'really now?' look. "Secondly-" he began as he pulled out her latest masterpiece of a test, a big, bright, red capital F written on it "As much as you don't like math, you have to pass this test, otherwise you may end up repeating a year" he warned her.

"But I already got a _fantastic_ grade, so I don't see why I have to write this test again" she stated, not really understanding the logic of this dimension's grading system.

Marco sighed "For the 10 time already, and F does **not** stand for 'fantastic', Star. It stands for fai-" he quickly cut himself off, knowing very well that saying the word 'failure' would upset Star, something he definitely didn't want, so Marco quickly rephrased his sentence "Anyway, these math problems aren't really that hard, at all. Heck, I bet you could get an A if you set your mind to it!" He cheerfully stated, trying to boost the girl's determination.

Star sighed "Do I have to?" She complained, since she would much rather have fun instead of studying things she didn't even understand.

"Yes, you have to" Marco replied.

Seeing that Star was feeling down about this, Marco patted her on the back and spoke "Hey, no worries Star. With my help, you'll pass this time for sure!"

Star smiled slightly, touched by Marco's willingness to help "You think so?"

"I know so!" Marco exclaimed, then pointed at the question she had previously gotten wrong "Alright, let's try this one again. Now, this symbol stands for multiplication. Once you see it, all you have to do is..." the boy explained to her while she listened carefully this time, her vigour renewed.

 _The next day_

Marco was packing some books into his locker, ready to head home after a long day at school, when he heard his name being repetitively shouted.

"Marco! Marco! Marco!" Star kept gleefully shouting as she ran towards the boy, a bright smile on her face and waving a paper in her hand.

She soon reached him and literally shoved the paper into his face, accidentally poking his right eye while doing so.

"Ouch!" Marco exclaimed and removed the paper from his face. "Star, what was that for!" He demanded.

"Marco, look look look!" She enthusiastically exclaimed whilst jumping up and down and waving the paper in front of Marco's face.

The boy grabbed it from her and took a good look at it, then raised an eyebrow at her "D-? This is what got you so excited?" He asked.

"Yep! Thanks to you, I _destroyed_ thr test! High five!" She exclaimed with a highly confident voice and raised her hand into the air.

"I wouldn't say 'destroyed', but at least you passed this time" he commented with a proud voice, then gave her a well-deserved high five.

"Good, now that we've solved your maths problem, we can start working on your other 10 subjects!" Marco happily exclaimed, anxiously awaiting some nice and relaxing studying.

"10 subjects?" Star asked in pure horror, to which Marco nodded. He then took her hand and started dragging her home so that the two could begin their next study session.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Thx for reading! If you liked it, then feel free to review if you want to see more! Also don't be afraid to request something; I'd be happy to accept and write your ideas! Until next time, bye!**


	2. Brittney & Star

**A/N: Thank you for the positive feedback! Here is the next drabble, suggested by** MasterDuelistMichael **, hope you like it!**

 **Replies to the latest reviews:**

 **MasterDuelistMichael: There is no chronological order, but it does happen at aome point after Match Maker**

 **SonicELITE: Yeah, I'm sloppy... sorry :p. And thx! I'll do my best!**

 **Guest Sorta: I know :(**

 **ElleFreak: Yeah, I like small drabbles as well, since they are easy to write and read. Thx for the review!**

 **Omega Ultra: 8.5/10 O.O, God bless you my friend! I'll try to improve my grammar, but no promises :P**

 **KrissDomm: Anything other than an F is good in my eyes. Hey, as long as you pass right?**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nercy and Disney, I own nothing.**

* * *

 **'Professional' Musician**

"What do you mean the singer got hit by a bus!?" Brittney angrily exclaimed into her phone, startling the girls she was sitting with. She'd just found out that the band ahe had hired for her party couldn't come.

"Urgh, fine!" She shouted and turned off her phone.

"What's the matter Brittney?" Sabrina, of her friends, asked.

"The band that I hired just told me they couldn't play at my party because that idiot singer had to get hit by a bus!" She explained in a furious fashion. "Where am I going to find a replacement for them in less than 5 hours!?"

"I know!" Chantelle, another one of her 'friends' exclaimed. "Why not ask Star? She did an awesome job last time!"

Brittney shot her a death glare, causing her to sink into her chair and cower in terror, then spoke: "No way am I having magic-freak organise anything at my party!"

"But Brittney, she really did do a good job last time; we all agreed that the party was awesome, so where's the harm?" Chantelle argued.

Just then, the girls saw Star walking down the sidewalk with Marco, and Sabrina tapped Brittney with her elbow "Go on Brittney! What other choice do you have?"

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance "Alright already, I'll go ask that pesky magical foreigner, just stop bugging me!"

She then stood up and dashed over to Star and Marco, while the two other girls stayed behind.

When Brittney was in earshot, she put on an obviously fake smile and exclaimed "Why hello there, friend!"

Marco and Star both turned around, and the later smiled and waved her hand "Oh hi Brittney!". Marco, on the contrary, raised an eyebrow at her.

"So listen," Brittney began "I need a tiny favour of you. As you know, my party is tonight, and the band that was supposed to play just bailed on me, and I need to find a replacement by tonight, but I'm too busy to go and find one myself. I was thinking, since you did such an" Brittney swallowed and her eye twitched slightly " _amazing_ job with my last party, you could help me out by finding one! How about it!"

"OK!" Star cheerfully replied without a moment of hesitation.

"Um, you're having a party tonight?" Marco asked, and Brittney nodded. "This is the first time I've heard of this. Why should Star help you if you didn't even invite her?"

"Oh, um, the invitation must have... gotten lost in the mail! Yeah!" Brittney explained as best as possible, but it was so obviously made up that no idiot would ever believe-

"No problem at all Brittney!" Star replied "You can count on me! I know this **amazing** professional musician who will bring the roof down!" (I stand corrected...)

"Sweet! Here's the budget," Brittney handed her an envelope filled with money "And I leave the rest to you. Party is at my house in 5 hours! Don't forget, _friend_!" Brittney finished, nearly choking upon uttering the last word, and walked away.

"Star," Marco began "Do ya honestly believe her? I mean, she's always been mean to you! And everyone for that matter..."

"Marco, it's ok. You're just a bad judge of character. And besides, once she hears how great Oskar is, she'll be left speechless!" Star happily exclaimed, then ran off in search of Oskar.

Marco chuckled. _Oh yeah, she'll definitely be speechless!_

FIN

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Instant karma is great, don't you think? Well, please tell me what you thought and feel free to give me requests and suggestions! Till next time!**


	3. Janna & Star

**A/N: Hi again! If you're still here, then I guess I've done an ok job so far, which I'm glad about. Anyway, here are the replies to the latest reviews:**

 **Guest Sorta: I actually have nothing against Brittney, except for the fact that she's an obvious copy of Bonnie from Kim Possible.**

 **ElleFreak: I like Star's character very much; reminds me of one of my cousins actually.**

 **KrissDomm: Star will enjoy it :P. And thx, I will!**

 **SonicELITE: Er, it's Brittney Wong, but yeah, Karma rocks! You stay cool too Broseph!**

 **Game Grumps: Grand? Really? Thanks!**

 **Guest: I try to keep it light and funny. And another thing; I can confirm now that there will be no romance, including Starco, in this fanfic. I plan to keep these drabbles focused around JUST friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nercy and Disney, I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Movie Night**

" **Aaaaaaaa** \- hahahaha!" Star and Janna both simultaneously screamed, the screaming quickly turning into laughter.

"OMG!" Star happily exclaimed while she shoved more popcorn into her mouth. "That was totally awesome! I cannot believe the woman just got sawed in half!"

"Yep! I told you this one would be worth watching" Janna stated, then grabbed some popcorn herself and ate it.

It was friday night, and the two girls were over at Marco's house watching a horror-movie-marathon on TV. They had decided to do so after Janna had told Star about existence of such movies, although Star was a bit disappointed after finding out that they used props and special effects yo film them; how cheap!

Nevertheless, the girl quickly got hooked by these movies and couldn't take her eyes off them, which surprised Janna. Star was always cheerful, carefree and wearing colourful clothes, so finding out that they both loved blood and gore was astonishing, but hey, she wasn't going to complain! After all, Star was the first girl at her school she could normally talk to without being judged or dubbed strange; not that it really bothered her anyway, it was who she was, and she liked it!

As for Star, she was just happy to have made another close friend. Not that Janna wasn't her friend already, but they had never really hung out by themselves before, so Star was more than happy to form a close bond with her, and she didn't really understand why others kept getting creeped out whenever Janna made a suggestion of what to do or where to hang out and have fun at; I mean! what isn't cool about a morgue!

The screen flickered red and both girls jumped and screamed before bursting into laughter once more.

"Boy, that blood is so fake!" Janna remarked.

"I know right! It's obviously catch-up!" Star stated.

Janna raised an eyebrow at her. "Um, you mean ketchup?"

"That too" Star replied and returned her attention to the screen. Janna merely shrugged and did the same.

The two were completely captivated by the movie, and after a few minutes of screaming, laughing and eating popcorn, Star spoke up: "This was a great idea Janna! We should do this more often!"

"Really?" Janna enthusiastically replied, and Star nodded.

"Yep! This is the best! Right Marco?" Star gazed to her left, expecting to find Marco, but all she found was an empty seat on the couch. Star raised an eyebrow and looked around, but failed to find the boy. "Where did he go? He was here a moment ago..." Star commented to Janna, who shrugged.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Marco was in his parents' room, sucking on his thumb and shivering from fear while his mother held him in her arms like a newborn child.

"There there sweetie, is was just a movie..." she calmly stated, trying to calm him down, while his father simply kept snoring loudly, fast asleep.

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **This one was heavily inspired by my own, um, 'fetish' for horror movies. Also, Star's and Janna's reactions are literally the same as mine; the more messed up it is, the more I like it! And no, I am not a psycho! Probably...**

 **Feel free to leave a review and a favourite if you want to, also, I am open to suggestions/requests. Till next time, bye!**


	4. Jackie & Oskar

**A/N: Hi there! I'm back with another small drabble! This one will be focused around two lesser known character, hope you like it! But before Ibegin, it's time to reply to your reviews!**

 **Guest Sorta: When you say it like that it... it makes me feel, bad for doing it... NOT! :D**

 **ElleFreak: I can watch any horror movie and be indifferent about it later. I swear something is wrong with this head of mine...**

 **KrissDomm: I know there are a lot of starco fics, I'm writing one :P. And ye, Star is kinda sadistic from what I can tell. That or just plain crazy, or both. Ye, DEFINITELY both!**

 **Omega Ultra: You want me to rant more? Alright then, I'll do it next time I guess! And thx for the amazing rating!**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy and Disney, I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Just me and my keytar**

"I am so fed up with this!" Jackie angrily exclaimed while storming out of the school premises with her skateboard in hand. Earlier, in the girls' dressing room after PE, they had randomly started talking about their hobbies, and what they liked to do the most.

Most of the girls, excluding Janna, who skipped PE like every other day, had the same stupid answer; shopping! Now, it's not that she disliked the idea of hanging out at the mall and buying stuff, it was just that she preferred to spend her free time doing other, more exciting things, like skateboarding.

She told them that, and Brittney, smug and rude as ever, started laughing at the idea of doing something so unfeminine like, and all the girls soon started laughing with her, although Jackie knew that they simply wanted to be part of Brittney's 'cool kids' circle. Jackie knew Brittney too well to hold a grudge against her, but she was mad right now, really mad!

Jackie groaned in frustration and kicked a nearby trash can, knocking it over. "Skateboarding is a girls' thing too! Why can't they understand that?"

"Whoa" she suddenly heard a boy's voice utter "No need to litter"

Jackie then noticed Oskar, who was sitting on his car, as usual, with keytar in hand.

"Oh, hey Oskar, long time no see" she greeted him, and he raised his hand in response.

"What's up with you today?" He curiously asked.

Jackie sighed "Oh, don't mind me, I'm just venting out some anger"

"Ok. But, why? Something happen?"

"Nothing to worry about, it's just that the girls made fun of me because I told them I prefer skateboarding over shopping at the mall." She explained, "I just couldn't make them understand, ya know, the feeling of just me and my board, and the rush of energy I always get when I'm riding it!"

"I hear ya sister" Oskar happily stated, and Jackie looked at him curiously.

"Oh, you do?" She asked.

Oskar nodded, then held up his keytar "Same with me and ol' green right here!"

"Your keytar?" Jackie asked, pointing at it.

"Yep, my keytar. Whenever I play, it just feels like it's just me, and her, and-" he was cut off.

"Nobody else!" Jackie finished for him, knowing very well what he was talking about.

Oskar smiled. "Exactly! I don't really care what other people think about me!" He paused and thought for a few moments "Specially my mom...". He played a few broken tunes on his keytar, forcing Jackie to act as if she were enjoying it, then stopped "As long as it's just me and my keytar, I feel invincible!" He finished.

Jackie smiled; the dude was right! Why should she care what Brittney of all people thinks of her? She loved riding her board, and that's all that mattered!

"Hey, you're right Oskar! Thanks!"

"Any time" he replied.

Jackie was about to speak up, when Janna and Hope came by and, to her delight, were each holding a skateboard.

"Hi Jackie!" Janna greeted her, "I heard what Brittney said to you earlier today, so I was thinking the three of us could ride over to her house and cover it in toilet paper! Whaddaya say? Up for a little cheesy and cliché revenge?"

Jackie smiled a bit deviously "Gladly! You to go ahead, I'll catch up"

Janna and Hope both nodded, then rode away. She then turned her head at Oskar. "Thanks again dude, remind me to buy you a drink next time we see each other, alright?"

"Sure" Oscar bluntly replied, and Jackie rode away.

Oscar sighed in content "Free drinks, awesome!" He exclaimed, then began playing his priceless keytar like there was no tomorrow... Until someone called the police for disturbance of public peace, but that's a story for another day.

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Well, nother one completed! Tell me what you want to see next, I'm really hoping for sugestions and requests! Well, until next time! Bye peeps!**


End file.
